Best Laid Plans
by mitewhimsical
Summary: My own interpretation of what happened post-season 4 finale. Chuck and Nate are finishing up their summer abroad and they make some interesting discoveries when they stop off in California on their way home. Centered around SerenaxNate and ChuckxBlair
1. Chapter 1

The low drone of the plane's air conditioning system pulsed through Chuck's head as he leaned sleepily back against the leather seat.

"Well Archibald…I think it's safe to say that we did our 16-year-old selves proud this summer."

Nate looked up from the glass he was half-heartedly nursing and raised his eyebrows.

"Sixteen? Jesus. Is that all we were when we went to Monaco?"

"I think so. Junior year."

A strikingly tall and slim brunette in the custom Bass Industries stewardess uniform rustled past and stopped at their seats with a silver tray balanced on one hand.

"Mr Bass, we'll be landing in the city shortly. Just to let you know to buckle up."

Chuck thanked her before winking as she smiled coyly and collected their glasses. Nate waited until she was out of earshot before continuing their conversation:

"So: trip highlight?"

Chuck let out a low whistle before replying.

"I couldn't pick one. Although seeing you get mistaken for Prince William every night in London was pretty interesting."

Nate looked indignant.

"Seriously, I mean, the guy has lost half his hair. It's insulting more than anything! Plus he's married now so it's not like I could even use it to get laid."

"Without causing some serious scandal at least. Not that we had much trouble with that…especially in Berlin, if I remember rightly?"

"Man, that was all you and you know it. It's not my fault you can't resist a girl in leather…"

They both grinned at their shared memories of the last few months.

It wasn't long before they felt the unmistakeable slightly turbulent shudder as the plane began its descent, and Chuck looked up once again with a smile.

"Turns out you have some good ideas when the mood strikes, Nathaniel."

Nate chuckled under his breath.

"Thanks, I think. Although I'm not sure this idea you've come up with is going to turn out quite so well."

"Come on, you haven't been with Serena in what, nearly a year now? Longer? Plus she's spent so many months out here in California without us you'd think she'd be _happy_ to see us again."

Nate chewed his lip slightly.

"I guess you're right. But I'm gonna blame you if this whole thing goes badly wrong."

They both laughed.

"Have you heard from Blair at all?"

Nate looked expectantly at his best friend as he waited for the response. Chuck sighed.

"Not a word. I guess it's easier for her that way. We parted on good terms but… I don't know. It's just easier."

"It's weird though…I thought especially in Europe we'd have seen her on the cover of OK! or some tabloid. Either they have amazing security or publicists who don't know what they're doing."

"It's true. I wouldn't think Blair would want to lie low when she's got the rock of a royal on her left hand. I guess she really is trying to make this engagement work."

They both sat in silence for the short remainder of their journey, feeling the slight bump of plane wheels hitting tarmac, before eventually the door opened and the stairs extended. Immediately they felt the warmth of the west coast breeze through the cabin and gathered their things before they got their feet back on American soil.

000000000000000

Serena was glad Blair had kept her promise. They'd both agreed back in New York that they would keep their distance this summer; not because they were embroiled in one of their now-infamous battles, but because of what Serena had said as they packed for their separate vacations. She was choosing herself, and she meant it. This summer had been educational in more ways than one, and aside from the occasional text just to check she was indeed still alive, it had helped to spend some time away from her best friend (as much as she loved her). Blair, well-meaning as she was, could never have understood Serena's need to completely disconnect. Not to mention she had greatly enjoyed and taken advantage of the lack of Gossip Girl and prying Upper East Side eyes.

Serena's phone vibrated in her purse as she rounded the corner of her driveway. Speak of the devil:

"_Just a quick note to say I love you! And that I hope you're not too sad to be leaving California soon. Hope to see you back in the city next week. Can't wait to catch up. B xoxo"_

She quickly shut it away and slid it back into the side pocket of her linen tote. She decided to reply later, after a few hours…when she might be able to face the possibility of returning to her New York life.

Swinging open the front door Serena called out.

"Hey Grandma, just me."

Cece sauntered in from the kitchen, a tumbler of juice (and most likely vodka) in her hand.

"Oh hello darling."

"Any news while I've been gone? Oh, I bought the papers if you wanna look."

Cece took the pile of newspapers from Serena's outstretched hand and smiled. Everything had been more relaxed here…even her grandmother. Serena couldn't believe the difference a few months in the California sunshine had made.

"No news. The phone rang just now, I haven't checked for a message though. Could you quickly check when you get to the living room? I left the portable upstairs."

Another measure Serena had taken to ensure she had the most freeing summer possible: throwing away her old cellphone before she arrived. Blair was the only one she had given the new number too, apart from her mom: anyone else who knew her well enough knew the home number of the Van der Woodsens California household.

"Ok sure. Just gonna grab a drink first…it's crazy-hot out there, especially for this time in the morning!"

Cece smiled as she walked past.

"Of course darling. Don't want you getting dehydrated! I'll be by the pool if you need me."

"Thanks, grandma."

As she took a bottle of water from the fridge, Serena wondered who could have been calling. Most likely it was the grocery store they ordered in from every week, or possibly Lily calling to check in. She wandered through to the living room and over to the coffee table where the phone sat in its holster. The 'new message' light blinked and she absent mindedly pressed the button with her thumb whilst sipping from her water bottle.

There was the harsh sound of the tone, and then:

_Serena, it's Chuck. Long time, no speak. Anyway, Nate and I…well you've probably read on Gossip Girl… we've been on a trip or two this summer, and we thought we'd extend our vacation to include California before we all head home. The jet will be arriving in a couple of hours: we'll probably be at the house around eleven, maybe midday, all being well. Looking forward to seeing you sis, it's been too long._

Serena's blood ran cold. Chuck and Nate…arriving…_now?_

She checked her cellphone clock: 10.30am. This was too much. She wasn't ready for her summer to come to an end just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and thanks SO MUCH for reviews: it's always nice to get feedback and please do leave any thoughts for me to read, I really appreciate it!

The story's just sort of getting started, so sorry for not much action in the first chapter. More happening this time, get ready!

The car pulled up at the top of the long sandy driveway as their doors opened and luggage was lifted from the trunk.

"Thanks, I think we've got it from here."

Nate slipped a few bills into the hand of their driver as he and Chuck each grabbed the handle of their suitcase. Another rule from their 'lost weekend' vacations as teenagers: travel as light as possible, picking up what they needed along the way but discarding it as they left each city.

After a quick, sharp knock on the door Chuck noticed it give slightly, and another push confirmed that the front door was indeed open already.

"Hello?"

No response. He tried again as Nate followed behind.

"Anyone home? Serena?"

There was another silent pause, suddenly followed by Serena's voice coming from the living room to their left.

"Hey guys, in here."

Nate smiled as he saw Serena crane her neck to face them from where she sat on the sofa, its leather back to them.

Leaving their cases in the doorway, they both strode over to where she sat, neither prepared for what they saw as she stood to greet them:

Serena, standing in a long aqua coloured dress, both hands linked protectively where they sat on the protruding bump of her stomach. She bit her lip.

"So…."

000000000000

Nate was the first to speak.

"Oh my god, Serena. OH MY GOD."

Chuck attempted to follow him with a stuttered response.

"Um, when?...Who?"

Serena grasped both their arms and motioned for them to sit on the sofa as she took the chair opposite.

"I guess I should have told you but…"

"Yeah, you should have!"

Nate angrily put his head into his hands as Chuck turned to his friend with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Archibald, it's not like it's…"

He trailed off at the awkward looks Serena and Nate were exchanging.

"Oh my god. It _is_ yours."

The three of them sat in silence for a minute or so before Chuck once again broke it.

"When? I mean I thought the two of you were over months ago. More like a year or so?"

Serena looked up nervously.

"Well, we were. But then after the Constance party…you had just broken up with Raina" – she gestured at Nate – "and I was having my kinda….well a crisis, I guess. It was a one time thing…old friends, just comforting each other."

She dared herself to smile a little in Nate's direction but he still looked disbelievingly at her.

"I don't understand this, Serena. I mean, I thought we were careful!"

"We were, but I guess there was a problem."

"Well are you sure it's even from that night? I'm not trying to throw accusations around but I doubt you've been living like a nun out here."

Serena furrowed her brows angrily.

"How dare you. I'm telling you you're the father and all you can do is pass judgement on the way you_ assume_ I've been behaving? Really charming, Nate."

Chuck interjected in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"How have you kept this a secret? Surely Blair knows."

"No, she doesn't. And it's going to stay that way until I've worked out what I'm going to do."

Nate looked up.

"Well it looks like you've already decided…you're pretty far along to-"

Serena cut him off coldly.

"I wasn't talking about an abortion, you insensitive moron. I meant until I've decided when and how to tell my mom, and whether I'm even going back to New York. Plus I have college and all of that to think about."

Nate looked stung and when he spoke this time it was with a softer tone.

"Serena, I'm sorry…look, I really am. Chuck, do you think we could have a minute?"

Chuck nodded silently before heading to the doorway.

"I'll take our cases. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

0000000000

Serena sat staring at the floor, waiting for Nate to speak. He took her hands in his.

"I am so sorry for what I said, Serena. I'm just shocked, that's all. Surely you can understand that?"

She looked up cautiously but didn't remove her hands from his grasp.

"I know. And I'm sorry too. I can't believe I just sprung it on you like this…both of you. But I thought I'd have more time…"

"But you must've known you'd have to tell me at some point."

They looked into each others eyes for a few peaceful seconds before Serena answered.

"Of course. It's just, as long as I was here I kind of felt protected…like I didn't have to face reality. Know what I mean?"

Nate laughed bitterly.

"More than you know."

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him. He looked straight at her and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I spent this summer…all those trips with Chuck…no strings attached, all that bullshit. And it was fun, don't get me wrong, but…. What I'm trying to say is, I spent the whole summer thinking of you. Only you. I thought it was the end. I thought because you left straight away…I thought you were done. But I wasn't."

Now Serena carefully pulled her hands away.

"Nate, this baby…I don't want it to be a reason for you to force a relationship between us. That is the absolute _last_ thing I want."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Jesus, a _baby_. We're having a baby."

She cracked a full grin for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Well, that's usually what happens after the nine months."

He smiled widely back.

"I know it's kind of….well it's kind of crazy but…is it weird that I'm _totally_ excited?"

Serena laughed and stood up, pulling him up with her.

"Well honestly, I'm glad you are. I was imagining scenarios where you'd take off forever."

He grabbed her in a huge embrace and whispered:

"You know that would never happen."

He grasped her by the forearms and looked her in the eyes.

"Whatever happens with us… I love you Serena. You know that. I always will. And I will always be there for this baby."

000000000

Chuck looked for what felt like the hundredth time at his cellphone screen, his fingers once again speed dialling Blair but hanging up before it could ring properly.

He still felt in shock from what had just happened and he knew Blair would be the one who could help him to make sense of it. But if Serena hadn't told her best friend then it had to be for a reason, and he realised it was not his choice to make. Being here with their two best friends though he began to see just how much he had missed Blair during the vacation.

Just one phone call couldn't hurt…just to see how she was doing….?

"Hey Chuck?"

Nate's voice calling up the stairs shook him out of his daydream and he quickly snapped his cellphone shut and slid it back into his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come for lunch man? We're heading out."

Chuck was glad: Nate sounded a lot calmer and more cheerful than he had earlier. He shouted back down to his friend.

"I'll be down in a moment."

As he turned to leave the spare bedroom his eyes caught a framed photograph on the dresser of himself, Nate, Serena and Blair as kids: they couldn't have been more than seven or eight. The girls dressed in their mini kilts and tights, and the boys in freshly ironed tiny blazers. It seemed insane to him: they were barely past being children themselves, and now one of them was going to be responsible for another little life. He smiled slightly as he descended the staircase and met Nate and Serena in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews, they mean so much to me! And thank you also for being so patient with the development of the story – Blair does in fact appear in this chapter so hopefully that should please some of you who were asking for her : ) Again, if you read it and like it, please take the time to let you know, I really really appreciate it! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

0000000000000000

The waiter poured yet another ice-cold pitcher of fruit punch (non alcoholic of course) and brought it to the table.

"Mmm thank you!" Serena licked her lips as she sipped from her glass. "So, where was I?"

"We were telling you how totally insane we think you are." Chuck smiled as he said it.

"_Hilarious_, Chuck. No, seriously…oh, yeah! Well, I know you're guys and you don't want to know this stuff, but I had my twelve week scan about a month ago and everything was fine."

Nate's face scrunched up in what was obviously deep concentration.

"Don't pull a muscle, Archibald: that means she's now sixteen weeks. Right?"

Serena nodded at Chuck's conclusion and patted Nate on the shoulder before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Be nice! It's been a difficult day."

Nate exhaled loudly.

"Ha! You can say that again."

Serena felt much happier finally being able to talk about this with her friends…Cece was a great support but she wasn't exactly renowned for her motherly instinct. Serena continued, undeterred by Nate's underlying sarcasm.

"ANYWAY. So yeah, I have another scan in a week or so, when they should be able to tell me the sex of the baby."

Chuck shook his head in amazement.

"I have got to say, Serena…you are doing incredibly. I can't believe how great you seem."

"I feel great. I just…I don't know. Obviously this wasn't planned for at all, but…something about it feels right, you know what I mean?"

All Chuck could do was sit and smile. She was right: everything seemed perfect, despite the craziness of the situation.

"Also, we should get you in touch with a doctor in Manhattan. Surely you'll need to arrange something for when you actually give birth?"

There was an awkward silence.

"I still haven't decided if I'm actually going home. I'm gonna wait until after my scan and then see how I feel. Either way, it's not like I can start back at Columbia for the fall semester looking like _this_. Plus I'm due in February which is right in the middle of classes, so I'll have to take a period of interrupted study whatever I decide right now."

Chuck looked at her straight.

"Fine, sis: you know I've never exactly been one for further education" – Serena and Nate both snorted at this vast understatement – "but regardless of college, you have people in the city you need to see…I mean, Lily, your own mother for a start."

Nate nodded. "And what about Blair? What's up with you two being so apart this summer?"

Serena sighed.

"We agreed to let each other alone this summer…give each other space – so Blair could focus on her engagement and I could focus on myself. I just…I can't…"

Chuck looked up sharply. "Can't what?"

She played nervously with her hair.

"I can't go home with a baby bump when Blair is getting _married_ in November. She'll just get angry with me for abandoning my college career _and_ stealing her thunder at the same time. You know what she's like."

Chuck took a long sip of his drink before answering.

"Serena: I know Blair can be difficult, and I know this _wedding_ of hers" – he winced at the very mention of it – "will be making her crazier than usual. But there's no way she wouldn't want to be there for you in all this. And you do know that we will have to be godparents, she and I. Surely that's a given."

They all laughed.

Serena still looked unsure, but Chuck continued.

"I know you've had your ups and downs, but you have to tell her. You'll break her heart otherwise."

00000000000

"That was Serena. She's coming home, _finally_. Said her plane would be arriving tomorrow evening."

Lily clicked her cellphone shut and crossed to sit with Rufus at the table where he had laid out breakfast.

"How did she sound?"

"Happy. Really, just so happy. I can't wait to hear about her summer…although I can't be too jealous seeing as how she spent the majority of it with my mother."

00000000000

Serena paced the bathroom she shared in the Waldorf penthouse until she heard a knock on the other side of the door.

"Where have you _been?_" She almost yelled it as she swung open the door.

Nate looked confused.

"I'm on time…you said midday."

"And?"

"It's midday."

"It's 12.13."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Serena. You sound crazy."

He caught her eye and grinned. After a couple of seconds her face relaxed and she let a little smile cross her face.

"God, I'm sorry. I just don't want to be late. I'm already so nervous."

They had been home from California for three days now. She'd put off seeing Lily as long as possible but when Rufus had called to arrange lunch earlier that morning she ran out of excuses. There was no doubt though that she felt better with Nate at her side.

He took her face in both hands and spoke quietly.

"Serena, you'll be fine. Your mom loves you. And even if lunch doesn't go well, there's nothing that could keep me away from you. I'll always be here, and you know that."

Instinctively she leaned over and kissed his lips. His eyes widened, startled, but he quickly returned the kiss and ran his hands through the long hair that fell past her shoulders.

Serena pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

She looked sheepish but not exactly sorry. Nate smiled.

"Really?"

"I don't know…are you sorry I did it?"

"What do you think?"

They both laughed and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"We'd better go. Don't want to make you more of a wreck by being late!"

00000000

The strong smell of the food prepared for lunch hit Serena as soon as they entered the penthouse. Nate grasped her hand and she clutched it in response. They looked at each other nervously as they rounded the corner to see Lily, Rufus and Eric busy preparing lunch in the kitchen. Or rather, helping the kitchen staff arrange the platters of food on the dining table. Lily looked up at the sound of the elevator.

"Darling!"

The soft and wide drape of Serena's dress meant that her rounded stomach was not immediately visible at a casual glance, but as Lily spotted her daughter and walked towards her with a smile, her eyes narrowed at the slight strain of the fabric around Serena's middle.

"Serena, please tell me you just got carried away with fast food this summer and not with this young man standing here."

Nate blushed slightly but he stood completely still facing Lily and Rufus, his hand never moving from where it clasped Serena's.

"Mom… I wanted to tell you on the phone but…"

Lily threw her hands up.

"Are you serious? You come here for lunch after summer vacation with a _baby bump_? Serena what on earth were you thinking?"

Rufus by this point was standing behind Lily with a hand on her waist, as Eric stood at her side looking in amazement at his sister. Rufus was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence as Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"Serena, you look beautiful."

Lily spoke this time, her voice breaking as a couple of single tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Serena's eyes watered as she rushed forward to embrace her mother.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't know what to do. Grandma has been helping me out in California."

Lily pulled back from holding her daughter.

"She KNEW? That woman…"

"Mom don't be mad at her. It's my fault."

Her mother looked back at Nate who still stood in the background looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well I have a feeling that Nathaniel here might also have some blame to share in the matter."

000000000000

_ROYAL WEDDING CANCELLED_

_This morning a press conference was called in Monaco where the media were alerted to the cancellation of the upcoming marriage of Prince Louis Grimaldi to Miss Blair Waldorf, a Manhattan socialite. No further details were given but the royal family asked that their privacy be respected in this sensitive time._

Chuck snapped his laptop closed. As he grabbed his jacket and headed out to the elevator he couldn't stop a smile sneaking onto his face. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he quickly dialled his step-mother's number and left a message when directed to voicemail.

"Lily: I changed my mind. I'm on my way now, I may be late for lunch, so start without me. See you soon."

As the elevator doors closed he tapped out a message on the keys of his phone before slipping it back into his pocket.

_Blair, I hope you're alright. C xx_

00000000000000

The buzzing of Blair's phone in her lap woke her from her light sleep, and she lifted her head from the awkward angle which she had been resting in for the early part of the journey.

Her eyes widened as she read the message, before immediately snapping it shut and throwing it into her open bag which lay between her feet. Drawing her in-flight blanket further up underneath her chin she turned over to rest on her side and watched through the small window as New York drew closer and closer.

Blair felt her heart quicken and forced herself to close her eyes and enjoy her last moments of relative peace. Today was going to be a tiring day, and she figured she should get as much rest as possible before she got swept up in the drama that she knew was waiting for her in the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the views and reviews! I can't stress enough how much I love hearing from you guys – and if you have more suggestions/thoughts as to how you'd like the story to progress, I'd love to hear them!**

**Also just to say, the reason I keep my chapters relatively short is so that I can update more frequently. Hopefully this way I can keep on delivering some fic every day or so, depending on how busy I get!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Think a lot of your questions will be answered in this one!**

"Charles, great to see you!"

Lily beamed as her adopted son walked into the apartment and crossed the room to where she and her daughter sat with Nate, Rufus and Eric around them on the sofas.

Chuck smiled back and went to kiss her cheek.

"I take it you've heard the news then."

Lily looked proudly at her daughter and then back at him.

"Yes we have. Not that we weren't a little shocked of course…but these things happen for a reason. I'm just glad to see my daughter so settled and happy"

She extended her arm behind her to hold Serena's hand as she said this last part and they both laughed a little. As she turned back to Chuck she noticed the box tied with a thick yellow silk ribbon that he held under his arm.

"What's in the box?"

He smiled.

"Just a little congratulations gift." Chuck handed it to Nate who immediately went as if to shake it. "Hey man, easy on the shaking."

Serena squealed.

"Our first gift! But, before we open it, I just wanted quickly to tell you guys… We went for a scan this morning, and we found out the sex…"

Nate grinned as they looked at each other over the cream box sitting between them on the sofa cushion.

Lily's eyes widened and Eric leaned in. Serena smiled mischievously, enjoying the tension and anticipation.

Rufus groaned: "Oh my god, come on! And?"

"We're having a little girl."

Nate shook his head as he said it, still unable to believe the insane turn his life had taken in a matter of weeks.

Everyone let out the breath they had been holding and there was an all-round sound of excitement. Eric jumped up to embrace his sister and Nate, and Lily immediately began planning for this new development.

"Oh, Serena, we _must_ go shopping this afternoon: little clothes, blankets, things for the nursery…"

Lily trailed off as she realised she may have stumbled onto an awkward situation without entirely meaning to.

"Where are you two going to live? And what about college?"

Nate bit his lip before answering carefully.

"We've thought about it a lot over the last couple of weeks, and while obviously Serena is going to need to take some time off, I'm going to finish out the school year with maybe a few weeks off around February when the baby is actually due. We figured both of our savings accounts will keep us going until I finish school and by then hopefully I'll be able to sort myself out with a job."

Serena saw Lily open her mouth with another question, but she cut her off.

"And as for where we'll be living, I still haven't worked that one out yet. I'm sure we're okay to stay at the Waldorfs while Eleanor and Cyrus are in Paris but I wouldn't like to without checking with Blair first…she'll be mad enough at being one of the last to know about the pregnancy. I haven't spoken to her since last week anyway, so I don't even know when she's due to come back from Monaco."

Chuck interjected.

"You haven't heard? The wedding's off. I read it online just before I came out."

Serena, Nate and Lily all spoke in unison.

"It IS?"

Chuck nodded as Nate stood to go and fetch his phone from the coffee table.

"But we didn't see anything about her online all summer! Why now? How do we know if it's even true?"

Chuck searched through his own phone's internet browser.

"See for yourselves. It's an official press release from the royal family. No details, just the plain fact."

Everyone looked downcast as Serena began fiddling with the ribbon on the box in her lap.

"Poor B. I can't believe she didn't tell me. Maybe I should call her…"

Chuck shook his head.

"Not right now. Unless she had a very serious change of heart, she'll be devastated. We need to give her time, a few hours at least, to lick her wounds."

He thought guiltily back to the text he had sent earlier that day…maybe it hadn't been the right thing to do, contacting her so soon afterwards? He dismissed the thought and turned back once again to Serena, also attempting to ignore the fact that she hadn't texted him back either.

"Anyway, what about the box? Don't you want to open your first baby gift?"

Serena clapped her hands excitedly and looked at Nate for approval before carefully undoing the yellow ribbon and lifting the lid of the box. She let out a gasp as she saw what was inside: resting on mounds of soft duck-egg blue tissue paper, a sterling silver Tiffany baby brush and comb set.

Chuck smirked slightly.

"Because I knew with you two as parents that the one thing we can be sure of is that this baby is going to have a gorgeous head of hair."

Everyone laughed, and Serena jumped up to hug him as Nate further investigated the contents of the box, looking puzzled.

"I thought babies didn't have hair?"

Serena rolled her eyes.

"They're so beautiful Chuck, thank you." She turned back to Nate, still examining the miniature comb in his hand. "Babe, I get what you mean. But this is for when the baby _does_ have hair. Anyway, I've been reading the books…some babies are born with a big mop of hair straight away."

Lily smiled.

"Like you, sweetheart. You were the blondest baby the nurse had ever seen. She was amazed by the amount of hair you had."

Eric laughed and stood up from the sofa.

"Sounds like my sister. Hey, I was wondering, have you told Dan? I was meant to meet him this afternoon but he cancelled on me."

Serena frowned.

"Yeah, we invited him for lunch but he said he couldn't make it. I'm gonna try calling him again later. But that reminds me, _Chuck!_ We need to get in touch with Blair. If I don't show another girl this precious little baby brush right away I'm going to explode from how cute it is."

0000000000000

"Miss Blair! I was not expecting you so soon, driver said you would be a few hours in traffic…"

Dorota's face was stretched in extreme anguish as she watched Blair step off the elevator. Blair walked towards her, her face unmoved and her lips silent. Dorota grew even more nervous.

"Google alert mean I saw news this morning – I have prepared bedside table with Laduree, Godiva strawberries…and new peignoir and sleep mask. Thought you might want nap when you come home?"

Blair smiled slightly, her first acknowledgement that Dorota was even in the room. She took off her belted trench coat and laid it with her purse on the hallway table, smelling the peonies in the vase there as she leaned in.

"is my mother in? She said she might be paying New York a visit this week."

Dorota frowned, unable to keep the note of overwhelming suspicion from her voice.

"Miss Blair, you so calm! I thought-"

"You thought I'd be a hysterical wreck after my so-called 'fairytale' didn't work out?" Blair paused with a sigh before continuing. "I was, initially. However Louis is frankly not worth the energy. I can see that now."

Dorota started to protest again but Blair sharply cut her off.

"You know what, that nap sounds like an excellent idea. I'll be down in a few hours, I'll take dinner when I wake up." She delicately began to ascend the staircase, but stopped halfway to turn back to the maid. "Oh, and don't let any visitors in. Nobody."

Dorota stood with her mouth slightly agape as she watched Blair calmly disappear onto the upstairs landing. She knew this version of Blair. This was the Blair who had spent spring break of junior year bed-bound after her attempted escape to France for the semester; the Blair who had come downstairs the morning after Bart's funeral and coolly announced that Chuck had skipped town.

Something was going on.

Opening the door of her bedroom, Blair sunk down immediately into the cosiness of her silky sheets, savouring the comfort after the many hours of neck-aching plane travel she had endured in the last day. As she leaned over to grab the Laduree macaron box Dorota had left, she caught that unmistakeable airplane scent on her hair, at the same time catching her unkempt and exhausted reflection in the mirror on her vanity. Hauling herself up to stand, she tugged her loose-fitting shift dress over her head and kicked off her pumps. She padded in her underwear to the bathroom and turned the hot water of the bathtub on. As she stepped back to retrieve the macaron box, she accidentally saw herself from the side in the full length mirror by her bed. She turned back to examine herself properly, turning side-on and gingerly taking her hand to stroke the smooth rounded curve of her belly where it hung slightly over the cotton of her panties.

"Hey baby," she whispered. "How's it going in there?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! I try to reply to them all as I really want to let you all know how much I appreciate you guys taking the time to read and review. It means a lot!**

**This chapter is a little shorter – I've been away for the day so had less time to write, but I wanted to give you something! **

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

"I hear Lily didn't even protest at Serena staying there! _With_ Nathaniel! Unbelievable. Although I suppose I should be thankful that she's being so accommodating. We couldn't have had her staying here. Some families actually want to maintain a good reputation around here… Lord knows what Anne thinks of all this."

Blair shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Eleanor rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. She sipped her juice before clearing her throat slightly nervously.

"Could you pass the pastries please?" She gestured towards a dish of pain aux raisins sitting at Eleanor's elbow.

Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"I think the fruit might be a better option for you this morning, darling." Eleanor tilted her head to one side slightly as she examined her daughter in the chair opposite. "Have you put on a few pounds, Blair? Your face definitely looks…plumper."

Cyrus, who until now had been busying himself with his bagel and attempting to ignore the barbed conversation occurring in front of him, looked up indignantly at his wife.

"Blair looks marvellous dear, and you know it." Eleanor went to open her mouth but her husband cut her off. "Don't take it out on Blair just because you're wound up about your meeting this morning."

Blair smiled gratefully at her step-father whilst simultaneously attempting to subtly adjust her robe so that it hung a little looser around her stomach. She silently thanked God for having a little baby bump that barely showed at all.

"What meeting, mother? I haven't seen you get anxious about a potential buyer for years now; what's so special about this one?"

Eleanor stirred her coffee restlessly.

"It's not a buyer. It's a meeting with an old friend from Harpers Bazaar. Melody was supposed to be interviewing me next week as part of a fall fashion piece for sophisticated socialites. I think this meeting is a pre-emptive cancellation before the news about Serena fully hits the media."

Blair wrinkled her nose.

"But what does any of this have to do with Serena anyway?"

"Don't forget, those photos of her we used for my ad campaign a few years back still circulate. She even shot a few last spring as a favour to me when a model dropped out. Harpers want to maintain a classy and refined image and let's face it, that cannot be preserved if there is any association with Serena Van der Woodsen and her baby bump."

Now it was Blair's turn to roll her eyes.

"Mother, do you even hear yourself? Those shots of Serena do not _define_ your brand… and even if they did, it's not like she's a teenager dropping out of school to raise a baby alone. She's a grown woman making a decision to raise a child with a committed partner and she's happy with that decision. So next time, think before you rush to judge."

Blair picked up a pastry defiantly before standing to leave the dining room.

"Well Blair, it's all very well attempting to take the high road with me, but I don't see you rushing over to congratulate the happy couple. Two of your _supposed_ best friends. What happened to no judgement?"

Blair stopped dead in her tracks just as she reached the door to the living room. She turned around to face her mother, who clearly knew she had hit a nerve from the triumphant smile spreading slowly across her face.

"Hmm? Dorota says you haven't left the apartment since you came home."

"For your information, mother, I haven't left the apartment because I have been _grieving_ for my failed relationship. In fact, a failed ENGAGEMENT. So sorry if I haven't felt like going round to the Van der Woodsens so that I can face their pity just yet."

Angry tears collected in her eyes and she turned on her heel and headed upstairs before her mother could see the effect her words had had.

Flinging herself through her bedroom door and onto the bed she pulled out her cellphone, running guiltily through her missed call list and seeing Serena and Chuck's names at least six times each. She knew they had tried to visit as well from the knocks on her door each morning from Dorota, who had been told once again to allow no visitors.

Blair bit her lip as she dialled Serena's cell. For the first time she felt a stirring in her stomach, accompanied by a swift kick to her belly. She gasped at the sensation, before taking a deep breath and pressing "Call".

000000000000

Across town, Serena and Chuck sat at the breakfast table in the Empire penthouse.

"Still nothing?"

Serena looked at Chuck over her cup of herbal tea, the hope in her eyes dimming each day that she spoke with him and each day got the same answer.

"Not a word. I presume it's the same for you?"

She nodded sadly.

"The thing that hurts the most is that I know she's home! Gossip Girl reported her arriving at JFK at least a week ago. I remember because it was the day she also reported my pregnancy. That was a fun day…"

Chuck shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should try going over there again this afternoon. Dorota told me Eleanor was flying in this morning for a breakfast meeting, so maybe she can talk some sense into Blair. Or at least maybe tell us what's going on."

Serena shrugged before suddenly standing up.

"Sorry Chuck, I really need to pee. This may only be a tiny baby in there but it feels like it's got a pretty strong hold of my bladder these days!"

Chuck grimaced.

"Wow, sis…as much as I adore the wonder that is the miracle of life…keep those details for Nathaniel, will you?"

Serena pushed his shoulder playfully as she walked past him in the direction of the bathroom.

The door had barely locked shut when Serena's cellphone began buzzing where she had left it on the table surface. Thinking it might be a text, Chuck ignored it. When the buzzing persisted, he checked to see who might be calling. The screen flashed with the word BLAIR CELL and his stomach dropped. He picked it up without even thinking twice and felt his mouth dry out as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

He barely got the word out, his throat felt so tight. There was silence on the other end, but then he heard an unmistakeable sigh.

"Waldorf, I know you're there."

"Chuck, what are you doing with Serena's phone? I didn't realise your many issues included kleptomania."

He smirked at the sound of her insult. Good to know she obviously hadn't changed.

"She's in the bathroom. Where the hell have you been, Blair; we've been calling you for days."

There was another hesitant pause.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…had to get myself figured out. It's been a weird few weeks."

Chuck shifted in his seat, unsure of what to say next. It was Blair and only Blair who had the ability to reduce him to this, lost for words. He cleared his throat.

"We just wanted to know you were alright. I take it you've heard about Serena?"

Blair groaned.

"Yes, and I feel _terrible_. Does she hate me for not coming over sooner?"

"She doesn't hate you. She's just worried about you. And I guess a little sad…I don't think she imagined sharing this journey with me and Nathaniel but without you by her side."

They both chuckled a little.

"Oh god. I can't believe it!"

"It's pretty crazy." Chuck paused before deciding to push his luck. "Hey, why don't you come over here? We're just having breakfast…Nate's at his parents, doing some damage control I imagine, but we could get him here as well. A little reunion of sorts."

"Yeah…this summer's been weird, being so far away from you all." There was a short silence, and Chuck held his breath. "Ok Bass, you're on. Send down to room service for those Empire mimosas you know I love." She laughed before adding. "What am I saying! Better be a Shirley Temple instead…no alcohol allowed here."

Chuck also laughed.

"For Serena. Who would have thought…Serena Van der Woodsen drinking virgin cocktails with brunch."

"Right. Serena…of course."

"How soon can you be here? I'll send Arthur."

"Give me half an hour. See you then, Chuck."

"Bye Blair."

As he hung up the phone Chuck heard the bathroom door opening and Serena's sandals clicking through the kitchen. Chuck turned in his chair to face her and held up her phone.

"Guess who?"

Serena's eyes widened hopefully and Chuck smiled in confirmation.

**Next chapter: FINALLY some chuck/blair face to face interaction! Thank you all for being so patient with the development of the story. Hope you enjoy seeing the NJBC finally reunited (I know I'm looking forward to writing it)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is….Chuck and Blair's first proper interaction. I hope you enjoy it. This really is a short chapter...I'll update soon though. **

**Please take a minute to review if you like it! Even if you don't like it, actually…all criticism is welcomed!**

"Hey, you made it!"

Serena held her arms open as Nate threw his jacket on the sofa and made his way over to her with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long…you know what my mom's like when she gets going. I've been arguing with her since I got up this morning and we're still getting nowhere. Thank God you called when you did. Thank you."

He planted a kiss on Serena's cheek as he clutched her waist from the side.

"So…Blair finally waved the white flag?"

Serena placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Sort of. But you have to be _super_ nice; we don't want to scare her off. So no pregnancy talk unless she initiates it, and definitely no mention of anything _royal_."

Chuck looked up from his phone.

"It's Arthur. She's on her way up in the elevator now."

Serena let go of Nate's hands and cautiously walked towards the elevator doors, where she waited impatiently for the next thirty seconds or so, watching the electronic display show just how close her best friend was.

The bell sounded and both she and Chuck took in an involuntary deep breath. The doors opened, and there she was.

Blair's hair was freshly washed and blown out, and her face almost sparkled as the penthouse's morning light enveloped her. That morning she had opted for a loose-fitting sundress she'd bought for her Paris vacation last year (one of only several items of clothing she owned that still fitted without highlighting her bump), with an old Mulberry tote held firmly in the crook of her left arm over her stomach as an extra safety measure.

Serena couldn't help herself; tears welled up in her eyes and she instinctively squealed and reached out for her best friend. Blair found herself quickly engulfed by the warmth of the embrace, sinking into Serena as her own eyes became wet with tears.

"Blair it's so good to see you! I missed you so much."

They both stepped back and laughed excitedly. Any anxiety Blair had had about this reunion had almost immediately vanished.

"Serena, you look incredible. How many months are you now? That's a pretty big bump!"

Serena giggled.

"I'm around 22 weeks. God I've missed you! I can't wait to catch you up on all this boring pregnancy stuff…Nate and Chuck could care less."

They both smiled. Blair looked past Serena nervously as she realised they were not alone. Catching Chuck's eye, she bit her lip and decided to turn her attention to Nate.

"Nate! Congratulations! Who would have thought, huh?"

She embraced him warmly, although conscious that in this hug unlike the last there was no other baby bump to shield her own from discovery, and made sure she kept at least a small gap in between their bodies.

"I know, it's been insane. But, a good insane."

Serena gave him a stern glance.

"Okay, it's been a _great_ kind of insane. How's that, happy now?"

He wandered over to his girlfriend to softly kiss the top of her head and place his hands on her stomach, leaving Blair to face the only person left in the room who she had yet to greet.

"Chuck."

"Blair, how are you?" She opened her mouth to answer but before she could he couldn't stop himself continuing: "You look so beautiful."

She couldn't help the tears collecting again, but managed to compose herself enough to utter the words: "Nate, Serena….could we have a minute?"

Serena raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Um, okay….as long as when I get back you help me go through the baby name book…"

Blair rolled her eyes with a grateful smile as Serena grabbed Nate's hand.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

As soon as the elevator doors shut with a metallic clunk, Blair turned back to Chuck. He hadn't taken his eyes from her the whole time.

"Something's…different about you, Blair."

He knew he had made her nervous just with these words as a slight blush crept into her cheeks.

"Different? Well, I'm more tan than I've ever been…those Monaco beaches…"

She trailed off with embarrassment in acknowledgement of the failed engagement which lay behind her and more pertinently, the specific reasons for that failure.

Chuck smirked.

"That's not what I meant…and you know it. I knew something was off as soon as you walked into the apartment. That _is_ last year's Dior, is it not?"

Blair cursed herself silently. Trust Chuck to trip her up on _fashion_ of all things.

"Hmm, is it?" She slid her hand into her tote to grab her cellphone. "Just texting Dorota her punishment. She's the one who laid it out on my bed for me this morning. Serves me right for trusting her judgement I guess."

She shrugged with a slight smirk.

Chuck shook his head and laughed under his breath, knowing she'd bested him on this one. But he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, I suppose now it's just the two of us there's nothing wrong with a mimosa between friends at brunch?"

Blair felt her stomach flutter but her calm expression did not betray her.

"There certainly isn't. But don't you think we should save the celebrating for when our friends rejoin us?"

Chuck raised his eyebrow.

"Look Blair, if you're not going to tell me what happened with Louis this summer, that's fine…but I don't understand why you made Serena and Nate leave if all you really wanted was to have a simple friendly brunch."

He looked expectantly at her and she held his gaze for a few seconds before defeatedly slumping down onto the sofa. He stayed standing and persisted with his questioning.

"What do you want to tell me, Blair. I know there's something."

She attempted to regain her composure, running her hands through the ends of her hair briefly before standing shakily and walking towards him.

But with each step she took, Blair felt the fluttering in her stomach grow stronger. Like a butterfly, its wings growing in size with every beat. As she stood face to face with Chuck, the beating became too much. Before she knew it, the fluttering had reached her head and her eyes rolled back as she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Chuck's reflexes meant he caught her upper body before her head hit the hardwood, but there was still a sickening thud as she collapsed, her heels bending underneath her.

"God, _BLAIR! _Blair? Oh my god."

He dialled for an ambulance straight away, picking Blair up in his arms and laying her down on the sofa. Her eyelids began to blink and she groaned a little.

"Blair, what happened? It's okay, we're going to the hospital… I'm just gonna try and get hold of Nate and Serena."

Even in her dazed state Blair knew what a hospital visit would mean for her and her secret, and she wasn't quite prepared for it to come out that way.

She clutched his arm.

"No, please…just us, for now. Call them later. Please, Chuck."

He couldn't stop himself bending down to kiss her forehead and reaching out to grasp her hand, his own palms sweaty with anxiety.

The front desk called to alert him to the ambulance crew ascending to the penthouse; as he waited for them the seconds seemed to turn into hours, the minutes into the longest days of his life. His eyes focused so intently on both the elevator entrance and Blair's face he didn't see the delicate trickle of blood creeping down Blair's legs from under her dress, staining her creamy skin.

Suddenly the doors sprang open and two men with a stretcher came pushing through the apartment towards the sofa.

"Blair, they're here." Chuck held her hand even more tightly now. "Everything's going to be alright."

Blair's voice cracked with fear as they lifted her gently onto the stretcher.

"You sure?"

Chuck answered swiftly and assertively, never moving his eyes from her own.

"Just fine. You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! Means the world, it really does. Secondly, sorry for the angst of the last chapter (and this chapter), but I promise, happier times are ahead! **

**(BTW, this chapter is considerably longer, simply because I wanted to do this serious subject the justice it deserves)**

**I hope everyone enjoys the latest developments. Blair and Chuck are meant for each other – we all know that – and don't worry, this fic is about them finding their way back to each other.**

**Keep reading, and I'll update again tomorrow! :) Let me know what you all think!**

Despite Blair's protestations, Chuck insisted on riding in the ambulance with her. He watched as the crew members lifted her into the back of the ambulance on the stretcher before turning briefly to the concierge at the Empire front desk and leaving a message for Nate and Serena; that they shouldn't worry, but Blair had fainted and was just being checked over by the doctor.

He turned to head back to the open ambulance and felt his heart pounding as he watched the paramedics attending to Blair, who lay weakly on the stretcher. He ran towards them and hopped up into the ambulance to sit beside her and hold her hand. Blair's face relaxed momentarily when she saw him but then she appeared to panic.

"Just a few questions, Mr Bass… are you the father?"

Chuck almost laughed, trying to catch Blair's eye at the idiocy of the question, but she avoided his gaze.

"Jesus, how old do I look? No, I'm a close friend."

The paramedic looked confused.

"No, I mean, are you the father of Miss Waldorf's baby?"

Chuck looked stunned and turned his face back to Blair.

"You're pregnant?"

She began to cry miserably and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck."

The paramedic tapped his clipboard. Chuck's attention came back to the question at hand.

"Um, no. No I'm not. He's not in the country right now, he's in Europe." He turned back to Blair, realising the full implication of her fall. "Blair, maybe you should contact him."

She shook her head feebly and Chuck raised his hand to stroke her hair.

"Okay, it's alright. Let's just get you to the hospital and see what's going on. I'm sure you and your baby are going to be fine."

Seeing Blair in potential danger somehow had immediately calmed him down. If she had told him she was pregnant upstairs while they were talking in the apartment, he had no idea what would have happened.

As it was, she was lying in pain and it was his job to remain calm as well as to keep Blair calm.

Oh, and to silently plot the demise of the French son of a bitch who had thrown out his pregnant fiancée, naturally.

00000000

Blair lay on a hospital table in a private cubicle, Chuck standing pacing by her side. They had been promised a doctor would be arriving shortly but the three minutes it actually took seemed the longest of both their lives.

"Hi, Miss Waldorf? I'm Dr. Jones."

Chuck and Blair both snorted despite themselves and despite the impending seriousness of the situation.

"Like, Indiana?"

Chuck laughed at her comment before recovering his composure.

"Dr. Jones, I'm Chuck Bass, a friend. Is there anything you can tell us?"

The doctor shook his hand.

"I'm afraid without further testing it's impossible to tell whether Miss Waldorf has indeed suffered a miscarriage." He turned now to Blair. "I'm just going to take you now for a few painless tests so we can really get to the bottom of this. Mr Bass, if you'd like to wait in the seating area just outside this door, I'll come and find you when we're finished."

Chuck exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to Blair.

"Okay. I'll be just outside, I'm not leaving. I'll see you soon, Blair…there's nothing to worry about."

Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, before opening his eyes to repeat his words.

"I'll see you soon."

000000000000

Chuck had waited for twenty minutes, and growing more anxious with each second had begun walking laps of the waiting room. He knew he was probably irritating everyone else sitting around him, but there was no way he could spend another minute in that little plastic seat.

"Mr Bass? I can take you now to Miss Waldorf."

Chuck didn't notice but behind him an anonymous blonde teenage head looked up from her copy of InStyle and silently snapped a quick picture with her phone of the doctor and Chuck standing before her. The tip was sent before Chuck had even left the waiting room.

00000000000

Blair was in a private room at the end of the corridor, and as the doctor escorted him there Chuck felt his forehead grow damp with perspiration. His mind couldn't stop turning over the various possibilities that lay inside that room, none of them good.

The door opened and he smiled at the sight of Blair sitting up in the bed, looking infinitely more healthy than she had before, putting his mind at rest momentarily. Dr. Jones motioned for Chuck to sit beside the bed, where he leaned in and grasped Blair's hand.

"Miss Waldorf, one of your babies has indeed died, but due to the complicated nature of …"

Blair cut him off immediately.

"_ONE of my babies?_ Meaning there are two in there?" She gasped, all the air seemingly knocked out of her lungs. "Twins?"

The doctor looked confused.

"Yes, but… I thought this would have been picked up by your initial ultrasound scan which you had at the standard 12 week mark?"

Blair shook her head silently.

"Hmm. Okay. Well, give me the name of your usual doctor and I will try and find out what happened there. It's entirely possible that the deceased foetus had such a weak heartbeat and was so small that your other baby overshadowed it on the scan. This is extremely unusual though and if I'm honest, extremely unprofessional. It seems your doctor simply did not do a thorough enough job."

Blair bit her lip and felt a tear run down her cheek.

"But the…um…the, the 'deceased foetus'…. what happened?"

"In 99% of twin births there is one twin which is slightly smaller and weaker than the other. In your case, the smaller twin had serious health defects and problems from the beginning of its development, and did not develop in the same healthy way as your other baby. We would need to do some more tests to ascertain exactly what happened."

Blair's head fell into her hands and she sobbed uncontrollably. Chuck felt his heart break and his own eyes grew watery. He attempted to take control of the situation.

"So, what happens now, Doctor? Is there a standard procedure as in any other miscarriage?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, the twins were identical and sharing a placenta. It would be almost impossible to remove the deceased foetus without harming the other, and would almost certainly result in premature labour. At this stage, I'm not sure the other foetus could survive that."

Chuck felt Blair squeeze his hand as she used her other to wipe the tears and smudged mascara from under her eyes. She looked up in disbelief at the doctor.

"You mean…I have to carry both babies? I mean…both foetuses, even….even the…."

Her voice trailed off. She was overcome with an aching sadness as the doctor began to nod at her words.

"Even the deceased foetus. I'm so sorry, Miss Waldorf, I know this a traumatic event for both you and your partner. We can refer you to a counsellor if you'd like to discuss it further with an outside party."

Blair snatched her hand from Chuck's as she once again held her head in her hands. Chuck became vaguely aware of tears rolling down his cheeks as he realised he'd never seen Blair like this. Nothing either of them had ever experienced had ever left her this broken. He cleared his throat and wiped his face briefly with his cuff.

"Will this…the foetus…will it pose any problems for the health of the other?"

"Not usually, but we would like to arrange several more appointments each week for Miss Waldorf so that we can closely monitor her pregnancy, just to be sure."

Chuck nodded.

"Thank you for all your help, Doctor."

Dr. Jones nodded.

"I'll give you some time to process and adjust. If you notice any more bleeding or anything unusual-"

"We'll be sure to let you know. Thank you."

Chuck shut his eyes tightly and angrily and heard the door close behind the doctor. He looked over to where Blair was still sitting with her head lowered into her palms, shaking slightly with irrepressible yet silent sobs.

He leaned across and put his arm in her lap, squeezing her knee through the hospital bedding.

"Blair."

Nothing.

"Blair, please… look at me."

Slowly she lifted her chin, once again smearing underneath her eyes in an attempt to wipe away the salty tears. Turning her head towards Chuck's her lip quivered with one last involuntary sob.

Chuck couldn't believe the turn of events this day had taken. To go from playfully jousting with Blair over mimosas that morning to holding her hand in a hospital bed as she lay pregnant with another man's child was just too surreal for him to deal with.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Chuck. I was embarrassed….and scared."

"Is this why Louis ended the engagement?"

There was a pause before Blair nodded and Chuck almost snarled with rage at the thought of Louis abandoning her.

"But…Chuck, it's not what you think."

"Don't try and defend him, Blair. I thought he didn't care what his family thought? Besides, a royal title doesn't excuse his despicable behaviour."

"Chuck, he knew it wasn't his baby!" Blair burst out in frustration, her cheeks still wet and smudged with faded grey mascara streaks.

Chuck's eyes widened.

"But how can you be sure…"

"I didn't sleep with Louis!"

"What?"

"I said, I didn't sleep with him. He worked out what happened with us…at that barmitzvah." Blair hung her head again and tossed her curls from side to side angrily. "I was already pregnant when I got to Monaco…I thought about passing the baby off as his…it could have been plausible. But I hadn't slept with him yet and I knew I never could while I was carrying your child. So I told him."

Chuck remained silent as Blair stared into space.

"This was at the beginning of our vacation. He… he went crazy."

Chuck looked up. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. You've met this guy, there's not a violent bone in his body. He was so angry though. He told me that" – here her voice trembled slightly – "I had broken his heart…and that I should leave. But even when he was so mad at me, he granted me one last favour…he promised not to release the statement until the end of summer, to give me time to regroup alone before facing everyone in New York."

"Including me," Chuck added, bitterly. "Blair, that is my_ child_! How could you have even thought of hiding this from me?"

"Oh, because I'm sure you would have been really great with cancelling your trip with Nate to take me to birthing classes and doctors appointments all summer. Yeah, I can really see that happening."

Chuck stood now, his eyes narrowed furiously. When he spoke, his voice was calm, low, and simmering with rage.

"Blair, are you EVER going to learn to have any faith in me whatsoever? Because I don't know what else I have to do to prove to you that I am here. I am here, Blair, one hundred percent."

She started to speak but Chuck carried on regardless, never moving his eyes from hers.

"I have spent this entire day taking care of you…watching you, worrying about you…praying to God for the first time in my life, doing anything to make sure that you and your baby were safe. You're my best friend, Blair. But if that is what you think of me – that I would _abandon_ you and our baby – then maybe it would have been better if you had never come back at all, and you could have spared me the pain."

He turned to walk out of the room, but before he had even reached the door, Blair was up and out of her bed, with her hand on his arm.

He whirled around straight away, his arms immediately going to support her weight as he worried for her being out of bed so soon after her ordeal.

"Chuck, please don't leave me." Fresh tears now joined with those dried on her cheeks. "Please. I'm so sorry."

He held her to his chest automatically, his arms encircling her protectively as she kept whispering between sobs, "I'm so sorry….So sorry, Chuck…I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly, sorry about there being no update yesterday. This weekend turned into a super busy one! That's also the reason for this chapter being possibly a bit shorter than the last.**

**Secondly, I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed chapter seven. It was quite an emotional one to write, so I'm glad people seem to have responded well to it.**

**Before we get on with this chapter though, I just want to address Rose's review of this particular chapter, as it brought up some important points for me that I wanted to discuss with you guys.**

**I am the last person who would want to portray Blair as a "guilty, whiny woman" as this is not the way I see her. I just felt that at this point in the story it was beyond assigning blame; they just needed each other and that embrace between them at the end of the chapter was a moment of comfort as much for Chuck as it was for Blair. The events of this chapter were distressing for both characters and whilst there will be a time for them to discuss their issues, I felt that this was not the right time.**

**As for Chuck's weaknesses and flaws: trust me, they will not be going unnoticed. Blair will certainly be asserting herself much more in upcoming chapters, and Chuck himself knows that Blair has more than enough grounds for fearing he would abandon her again. **

**I wrote Chuck's words ("****I don't know what else I have to do to prove to you that I am here") to illustrate how **_**he**_** was feeling. I know the fandom as a whole is quick to demonise him, but that is not the way I see Chuck. I wanted to expand on the growth we saw in his character in the season finale when he let Blair go for her own chance at happiness without him in her life; in my opinion, that was a significant moment for the character, and has made Chuck into a man who is capable of trying his best in a situation like the one he finds himself thrust into in my fic. Chuck has changed for the better, and I was just voicing his frustration that Blair still could not look for the best in him rather than the worst. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to get my opinions out there! Sorry for the slightly over-long essay. Now onto today's update! Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Lucy xoxo**

Nate and Serena wandered hand in hand down Madison Avenue in the fading light. They'd spent the rest of their morning and afternoon in the park after having been dismissed from the Empire by their friends.

"That is adorable!" Serena pointed out a cream-coloured crib in the window of a small baby boutique. Nate feigned interest for a few seconds but carried on walking, with Serena trailing a few paces behind. He turned to her with a smile.

"_You_ are adorable. But honestly, that crib looks the same as every other one I've ever seen in my life."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"And how many is that, like…one? The one you slept in as a baby? One that you probably don't even remember?" She giggled and playfully pushed his arm. "You are such a liar, Archibald."

"Liar?" His eyes widened in mock-outrage. "Okay, now I'm offended."

They both laughed and once again interlinked their fingers as they continued walking. Nate checked his cellphone for the time.

"Hey, it's pretty late. Wanna head home?"

Serena stopped for a moment.

"I don't know, I think we should maybe stop by again, make sure everything's okay."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty weird that neither of them has answered their phone all day."

He went to hail a cab but Serena tugged his hand in the other direction.

"We're already at 65th. If we just head down two blocks and then cut back through the park we'll be there just as quickly."

Nate remained on the edge of the sidewalk with his arm out.

"Yeah, I know, I just think you've done enough walking for today…I don't wanna exhaust you."

Serena grinned mischievously. "Yeah. Leave that for later maybe. In fact, conserving energy sounds like an excellent idea."

Nate opened the door of the cab that had just pulled up and let Serena climb in.

"Empire Hotel please, man"

He closed the door behind him as he settled on the back seat, Serena leaning to curl into him as he kissed the top of her head.

0000000000

Blair woke in a panic, alone in the hospital bed. Suddenly the events of the day came flooding back and she bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying again. All those tears had exhausted her.

The door opened and Chuck appeared, pushing it open with his hip, his hands full with various cartons, bottles and a tray of hot drinks.

"Blair, you're awake."

She smiled faintly.

"I brought these, I thought you might want something when you woke up. I've got juice, water… some kind of smoothie…and a couple of macchiatos."

Blair shook her head. "Not supposed to have caffeine when you're pregnant."

His face fell and he picked the tray back up from the bedside table where he had set it down.

"Shit, of course. I can go back and get something decaf…if you want?" He motioned as if to head back out the door.

"No, no, it's fine." Blair opened the nearest bottle of water and gulped it thirstily. "Thanks, Chuck."

He nodded and took up his place again in the chair at her bedside.

"Look, Blair…" He fiddled with his shirt cuff before tilting his head back up to look her in the eyes. "I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. I had no right to turn on you like that and… well, I'm just sorry."

She reached out to gently hold his hand in her own.

"Impressive. An unprompted apology."

They both laughed, but Blair was sincere.

"Maybe you really have changed."

Chuck looked up again and leaned his head slightly in towards Blair. She made the same movement until their faces were inches apart.

"Oh my _God_, Blair! What happened?"

They snapped apart in a second as Serena's voice hit the room. Nate followed her in and they both stood at the foot of the bed.

Blair sat up a little straighter against the hospital pillows and for what felt like the hundredth time that day attempted to fight back tears as she saw their alarmed faces.

Chuck stood up to offer Serena the only chair, but she waved him away, her eyes never leaving Blair.

"Are you okay, B? What happened?" she repeated.

Blair's lip trembled as she again realised the gravity and horror of what she was about to say.

"It's kind of a long story, S."

"I've got the time."

Chuck walked towards Nate and warmly gripped his arm.

"Hey, let's go get a drink. We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us."

Serena now took the seat by the bed, reaching out both her hands for Blairs.

"S, please don't hate me for keeping this from you. I slept with Chuck the night of the Constance fundraiser." Serena looked confused. "There's more. I fell pregnant that night, and Louis found out. He kicked me out earlier this summer and I was hiding in Europe until the news hit the media."

"Oh my god, Blair… what you've been through. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you B."

Blair squeezed her hands.

"It's really okay, S. I know now that the engagement wasn't right."

Serena bit her lip and tentatively asked: "So…what are you doing here then?"

She saw tears well up in Blair's eyes once again.

"Um…I fainted at the Empire, not long after you left."

Serena braced herself for what might be coming next.

"When I got to the hospital, they told me that I was actually pregnant with twins…but that one of them…" She looked up, her eyes overflowing and glassy as her lip quivered. "One of them didn't make it."

Blair collapsed into Serena's arms. She felt Serena stroking her hair and buried her face further into her best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay B, it's over now. Shhh, okay. It's alright, let it out."

Blair pulled back after a few minutes, her sobs subsiding as she choked out her words.

"It's just….I betrayed Louis, and now I've been punished. My babies have suffered for what I did wrong…"

Serena shook her head, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Blair…I know it feels that way…but this baby is the most _wonderful_ gift. It doesn't matter how you got it or why, but it's here now, and you've got to do the best you can for it. Trust me, I know I've made some mistakes…too many to even think of right now…but I _know_ without a doubt that we can do this." She smiled warmly. "I mean, think about it! It's so amazing that this is happening to us at the same time at all!"

Blair laughed under her breath, all the while still feeling the horrendous guilt lining her stomach like lead. How could she be smiling at all, carrying this poor lifeless baby inside her? An innocent baby who had barely had a chance at life at all.

Serena saw the darkness in Blair's face and squeezed her arm once again.

"I can't even imagine how hard today has been for you, B… and I'm not going to try and tell you how to feel or that everything is magically going to be okay."

Blair raised her eyebrows and almost coughed out a sharp laugh.

"Serena, this is the worst motivational speech I've ever heard."

Serena giggled.

"Wait, wait….it gets better… Anyway, I was going to finish with a rousing chorus of 'you're not in it alone' and 'I'm always here for you' but frankly I'm not sure I feel like it anymore."

They both laughed.

"I'm so glad you're here, Serena. I missed you so much this summer."

Blair paused shyly.

"Also… Chuck told me you were having a girl, and I wanted you to be the first to know…I'm having a little boy."

Serena clapped her hands and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, B that's great! Oh congratulations!"

They hugged tightly.

"I love you B."

"I love you too, S."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! thanks again for all your great reviews, really glad so many people are enjoying the story! I initially just wrote it for my own amusement, as a sort of GG-filler until season five, so the response I've had has been great! Seems like I'm not the only one missing GG :)**

**Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! I think those who were looking for more Chuck/Blair interaction will be pleased. Also, just to let you know, I'll probably be updating every two days now instead of every day. My brother's getting married soon and everything's getting very busy, so need to focus on things other than fic, sadly!**

"_Welcome back, Upper East Siders! If you thought I was gone for good, you couldn't have been more wrong. I've just been having some much needed R+R, Caribbean style, ready to jump into the Fall semester right where we left off. And turns out our friends on the UES wanted to start the year with a bang as much as I did… _

_I know some of you are still reeling from S's secret baby bombshell, but looks like her best friend, our very own Queen B, might be hiding a private pregnancy of her own…thanks to a sneaky scout at Mount Sinai's private unit waiting room, we have photo evidence of B entering and leaving the building with a mysterious stomach complaint… and is that Chuck Bass pacing the room and leaving with his hands on her belly? See for yourselves..._

_Until next time, you know you love me_

_xoxo_

The buzzing of her cellphone distracted Blair as she exited the limo, Chuck supporting her back as she climbed out.

"Probably Serena. She only found out a couple of hours ago but she's desperate for me to go baby shopping. If Bendels operated twenty four hours I'm sure she'd have me in there right now, all night."

Chuck smiled briefly before feeling his own phone buzz only seconds after Blair's. They read the blast simultaneously, the colour instantly draining from both their faces.

"Chuck… everyone knows."

"No one knows anything. They just _think_ they know," he almost growled the words. "It's fine, Blair. If we deny everything then it doesn't have to get any further out of hand."

Blair took a step back from him where they stood together on the sidewalk outside her building.

"Deny?"

Chuck turned back to her from closing the door of the limo and looked confused.

"Obviously. Surely you don't want it to come out this way?"

"What other way is there? Whatever we decide to do privately, Gossip Girl was always going to find out." Blair looked angrily on at him. "And to be honest, I don't know what's so embarrassing. This is what's happening, Chuck. You better decide what you really want, and fast."

"Blair, I just meant-"

"It's been a difficult day." She reached out for his hand. "For both of us. I'll call you tomorrow, and … well, thanks for everything."

She turned and headed into the building leaving Chuck standing, crestfallen, on the sidewalk.

In the elevator on her way up to the penthouse, Blair's stomach started fluttering again and she immediately shuddered nervously. In the midst of her hospital visit and the Gossip Girl blast, she had become less vigilant about protecting her bump from nosy eyes, and became aware that she was standing with both hands crossed over her stomach. Whilst everyone she knew on the Upper East Side might now have their suspicions, she still had her mother to avoid.

The elevator doors opened.

"Blair, there you are! Where on earth have you been? I've been trying to get hold of you!" Eleanor rushed over from where she had been sitting on the couch.

Blair, puzzled, pulled her phone out of her purse to check for any missed calls or voicemails: finding none, she held the screen up to her mother's face.

"Obviously not trying very hard then?"

Eleanor's face was stony.

"Cyrus and I came out of the theatre at the interval to a voicemail from Serena informing us that the Empire front desk had told her that _you_ were in the hospital!"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"So, naturally, you waited _here_ to find out if I was alive or not, rather than heading there yourself?"

Without waiting for her mother's protests, she began to head up the stairs.

"Blair, Serena sent me a message to tell me to wait here and that everything was fine. She said you would explain when you got home."

Blair cursed Serena inwardly.

"Oh she did, did she? That was nice of her."

"Blair, I almost had a panic attack when I got that call. Cyrus, poor man, had to calm me down in the women's powder room. Caused quite a stir."

Eleanor's voice cracked and Blair even thought she detected a hint of maternal worry, but neither of these elements deterred her from what she was about to say.

"Well, I'm sorry that your date night was disrupted and that you were embarrassed by me, once again, in polite society. Serena was right, everything is fine, and I'm going to bed now. If you'll excuse me, it's been a long day."

Just as she turned to once again head up the stairs, Blair heard the elevator chime and the doors open. She craned her head and blushed furiously when she saw who was now walking into their hallway.

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

Chuck seemed almost out of breath as he responded.

"I just…" Catching sight of Blair on the staircase he turned his face to her. "Blair, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I can assure you, Blair is perfectly fine. She is back to her original, caustic self."

Chuck shifted uncomfortably, now realising that Eleanor was still unaware of Blair's situation. However this realisation developed into something that looked dangerously like victory on his face as he smirked triumphantly.

"Blair, can I talk to you? Upstairs?"

Just as Blair went to reply, Eleanor got there first.

"I'm heading up there myself now. You two can do your _talking_ down here. At least I know things can't get out of hand in the living room…" Now it was Eleanor's turn to smirk. "The beauty of an open-plan space is there's nowhere to hide."

Blair caught herself involuntarily eyeing the piano with a slow, lascivious smile, but immediately snapped herself out of it when her eyes caught Chuck doing exactly the same. She walked reluctantly down the bottom few stairs, passing her mother who headed in the opposite direction.

"Goodnight, darling. I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be coming with Cyrus and I to the afternoon tea Lily is holding for Bart's foundation tomorrow?"

A streak of panic crossed Blair's face as she realised she had agreed to a follow-up appointment with the doctor the next day at 3pm. In a split-second, however, she decided it was less suspicious to agree and then cancel last minute rather than to have to forge an excuse on the spot.

"Oh, of course," she said, feigning forgetfulness. "I'll probably be shopping with Serena during the day though, so I'll see you there."

"Okay. Goodnight Charles."

Chuck smiled politely.

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

Once Eleanor was safely up the stairs, Blair headed over to the chaise where she sat down in exhaustion.

"What is it, Chuck? I'm worn-out and I want to go to bed."

She raised her eyebrows irritably as she waited for his response, but he just smiled.

"What?"

"So, the total honesty approach applies to everyone except your mother?"

Blair shot him a poisonous glare.

"How dare you. Just because I said I'm not going to publicly deny my pregnancy doesn't mean I was ready to come in here – ALONE, you may have noticed – and tell my mother after a day of being poked and prodded by doctors."

Chuck shot back angrily.

"Alone? Blair you were only alone because you refused to let me in or bring me with you. You know I would have done if you'd asked. And in any case – LOOK AROUND, I'm here anyway!"

Blair felt years of anger rising from her stomach to her throat until she almost choked on it. Instead, she spat it out in a bitter tirade which stopped Chuck in his tracks.

"Yes, Chuck, you're here NOW but guess what? That means almost _nothing_ to me. Where were you when I waited for you on that helipad? Where were you when I got rejected from Yale? And let's not forget your spectacular performances regarding Thailand, Jack Bass and the Empire. I cannot believe, that after all these years, you still don't understand why I'm even the least bit hesitant to trust you again!"

Chuck looked stung.

"You don't trust me at all?"

"Chuck, I _love you_! But surely even you can see that you're a flight-risk! I'm not going to put my baby in that kind of position. He doesn't deserve that, and neither do I."

There was an awkward silence as Blair realised what she had let slip. Chuck shook his head in amazement at what he had heard.

"If I'm not mistaken, you just referred to our baby as a boy." He looked up, adoringly. "We're having a boy?"

Blair wiped fresh tears from where they had furtively collected in the corners of her eyes. She nodded.

"Chuck…"

"Blair, you know I love you. And I will always love you, so much. You're the one good thing that has ever happened to me, and it makes me feel… just so _nauseous_ to even think about the ways I've hurt you. That you spent this entire summer worrying about including me in the life of your baby is just… well, it's fair. You're entitled to do whatever you feel is best for you. But that doesn't mean that I want you to keep feeling that way."

Blair started to reply but Chuck continued gently.

"Blair, I've put plans in motion to sell the Empire." She looked at him, wide-eyed. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"What about Charles' Place?"

"I'll continue developing that, obviously. But I'm not going to live there. I may have grown up in hotels but that is not what I want for my child."

"Chuck, you know I'm not going to move in with you, right?"

He smiled softly.

"I know. Obviously not right away. But when the time comes, I want there to be a home for our baby to grow up in, a place where he can feel protected." He smirked. "You don't want another Chuck Bass on your hands, do you?"

They both laughed lightly. Chuck took her hands and continued.

"I was coming up here originally to tell you about the Empire. But Blair… I know now I wanted to tell you much more than that. I wanted to tell you I was sorry. I know it doesn't mean much to you now. I can't change the way I behaved in the past with an apology… all I can do is try."

Blair noticed the deep brown of his eyes diluting with watery tears and she leaned forward to wipe them with the soft wool of her coat sleeve.

"Well, thank you. The Empire is a nice gesture, and I appreciate it."

She stood up and Chuck joined her. They both smiled.

"Goodnight, Chuck. See you tomorrow at Mount Sinai?"

"I'll pick you up. See you at 2.30." He leaned in closer, pausing before he reached her as if waiting for permission. She nodded softly and he kissed her cheek tenderly. "Sleep well, Blair."

She headed upstairs. He watched her until she was out of sight, then turned slowly and paced towards the elevator.

Through the silence of the apartment, Blair heard the elevator doors close as she sat at her vanity, combing through her curls with her fingers.

She heard a knock at the door, followed by her mother entering the room.

"Blair, I think we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the responses to the last chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed seeing Blair say what was on her mind…I know I felt better having written it. I'm looking forward to trying to redeem Chuck for Blair as well as for all you readers! I honestly love his character and think it's not impossible to bring him back :)**

**Also, Rose – I went to pm you but obviously couldn't. Anyway I just wanted to say there was no need to apologise! You weren't 'harsh', I just felt that your review really got to the heart of the Chuck/Blair problems that I was trying to bring up, and I wanted to make sure you knew I was on your side :) I'm definitely not done trying to make Chuck prove himself!**

**Hope you all like this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing, it inspires me to write and makes me smile every single time.**

Blair looked at her mother's reflection in the mirror on her vanity as she sat, still running her fingers nonchalantly through her hair.

"What is there to talk about mother? I'm exhausted, can this wait until the morning?"

Eleanor sighed in frustration. If Blair was going to play this game, so be it.

"Blair, I don't have time for this. You_ know_ what I'm talking about."

Blair whirled around on her bench.

"If this is about Chuck, you can forget it. I know you think he's bad news but I can't cut him out of my life. He's my oldest friend and I need him. If that looks bad for you in front of the society ladies, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

She went back to examining her appearance, applying lip balm to her already glossy lips, and saw out of the corner of her eye her mother shaking her head. When Eleanor spoke this time her voice was softer and strongly insistent.

"Blair, I overheard the end of your conversation. Downstairs?"

This time Blair didn't turn around. She simply looked down and turned her attention to her nail beds.

"Well I don't know what you think you heard, but I'd appreciate it if you'd try not to eavesdrop on my private conversation nevertheless."

Eleanor took a few steps towards her daughter and stood behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders. She felt Blair shiver underneath her hands.

"Darling, I was going down to the kitchen to get a snack for Cyrus. As I got to the top of the stairway, I thought I could hear you crying. I didn't want to interfere so I turned to leave but… Blair, I heard you talking about your _baby._"

Blair hung her head and remained silent. Eleanor continued, her hands now gently playing with the ends of Blair's curls.

"If this is true… I mean….Blair, please, at least _look_ at me!"

Blair suddenly stood, turning to face her mother.

"Why, mother? So I can see your judgement face to face? I've had what has turned out to be maybe one of the worst days of my LIFE and I do not need your disapproval on top of that!"

Eleanor paled.

"So it _is_ true then? You're pregnant?"

Blair hastily smeared the tears from her eyes. They weren't kidding about those pregnancy hormones, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Yes, mother, it's true. Now go on; throw me out, call daddy, tell me I'm a stupid girl… do whatever it is you're planning on and get it over with. Please, I'm begging you, make it quick because I honestly don't know how much strength I have left to keep standing!"

She rushed over to her bed and crumpled into the sheets, her face in her hands as she wept. A few moments later she looked up in surprise as she felt Eleanor sit beside her and wrap her arms around her tightly.

"Oh, Blair… why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Blair scoffed openly through her tears.

"Are you kidding? Or do you genuinely not remember your not-so-nice words about Serena and her situation last week?"

She saw actual shame cross her mother's face.

"You really thought I would throw you out? Blair, I only said those things about Serena because…well because I was at the end of my rope with work, and honestly…because she's not _my_ daughter. And you know Serena... scandal seems to follow her around. This just seemed like another thing on a laundry list."

Blair looked unconvinced.

"Oh, you _know_ I didn't mean it! I love Serena! But she is nothing….compared with my beautiful daughter." Eleanor kissed the top of Blair's head as she held her.

Blair waited a few seconds, relishing the moment, before wriggling free and looking up at her mother's face.

"Mom, are you high?"

"Darling, that was only once, and it was a _mistake_. Who knew Aaron was so fond of leaving pot brownies in the fridge?"

They both giggled childishly at the memory.

"Honestly though… I've been so scared. But I can't wait for you to meet your grandchild," Blair smiled.

Eleanor looked dazed.

"This is unreal. Lily and I both becoming grandmothers, about ten years ahead of schedule." She paused, stroking Blair's hair down her back. "Chuck is the father, isn't he." It wasn't a question; she knew it. She suspected she'd known maybe even as soon as she saw him getting off the elevator earlier that night.

"Yes."

Blair slipped her legs under the covers, ignoring the fact that she was still fully clothed, and let her mother hold her in the calming silence as she dozed off to sleep.

000000000000

Serena opened her eyes sleepily as the sharp buzzing of her cellphone on the polished wood of her bedside table pierced her dreams.

"Babe, could you?"

She prodded Nate who reached his hand out in a daze to answer it. Serena's head flopped back down onto the pillow lazily.

"Hello? Blair?" Serena looked up, her eyebrows raised quizzically as Nate continued the conversation drowsily. "What time is it? I'll put Serena on, wait a sec."

"Hey, B." Serena took the phone as Nate collapsed once again. "Of course. Yeah, give me half an hour. Actually, make that forty five minutes. I'll see you there. Can't wait!"

Suddenly energised, Serena hopped out of bed as quickly as her ever-growing bump would allow and made her way to the bathroom.

"Going for breakfast with Blair. St Ambroeus."

Nate sat up slightly, poised to make up an excuse to get him out of it.

"You're not invited. Don't worry…get some more sleep."

000000000000

Serena's hot chocolate arrived complete with whip cream and pink marshmallows dotted across the top. Blair sipped her juice and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh come on, B. You're pregnant! You're telling me you're still worrying about your thighs?"

Blair gave her a pointed look.

"Whatever. You look stunning, as usual." Serena spooned a blob of cream and ridiculously wiggled it in front of Blair's face. "Come onnnn, you know you want some!"

Blair waved her away with a giggle.

"Easy for you to say! Pregnancy looks like it was _made_ for you. I've never seen you look so beautiful, Serena."

Serena rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Blair, I'm not even going to bother. But you know I think the same of you. Now that you're open about your pregnancy you look _amazing_. Glowing, even."

Blair faked as if she were gagging on this cliché.

"Please, I've heard that about a thousand times already this morning from Cyrus."

"Well, it's the truth."

"Yeah maybe if 'glowing' is actually code for 'bloated and sweaty'." Eager to change the subject, Blair continued. "How are things with you and Nate?"

Serena beamed as she took another sip of hot chocolate.

"Amazing, actually. I can't even believe how easy it's been… we've literally slotted back into place. And he's been so great about the baby."

Blair shook her head in wonder.

"You're so lucky, S. I know you've had your problems in the past but… you and Nate are just perfect…so good for each other."

"You always say that! I feel like you're gonna jinx it!"

"I doubt it. I've seen the way he looks at you. You and this baby… you're his world, Serena." She paused, almost wistfully before adding, "I'm so happy for you both."

Serena watched Blair tapping the table with her nails absentmindedly and carefully took hold of her hand in her own.

"Blair, Chuck is the same with you… you know that. Maybe even more so."

Blair sighed.

"He told me he loved me last night."

Serena looked ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh, that's so great!" Seeing Blair's pained expression however, she reigned it in. "But if I know you two, there'll be some complex issues as to why you can't be together just yet?"

Blair chuckled a little under her breath.

"Not exactly. He practically asked me to move in with him again… and we did kiss yesterday. Only briefly… it was kind of in the moment at the hospital."

Serena nodded, trying not to overdo her excitement.

"Well you love him too, right?"

"Of course. But I can barely get my head around being pregnant, let alone being pregnant with_ Chuck's_ baby and getting back together with him!"

"B, I completely understand. Well.. just take things slowly. He seems to really want to make this work for you both."

Blair nodded.

"Anyway, change of subject. Where do you want to start today for baby things? I was thinking Bergdorfs?"

Serena grinned.

"Well I was thinking, first we could start with maternity clothes for you… since you've practically only just become _officially_ pregnant, we need to get you out of last year's Marc Jacobs and into something that fits you a little better. What do you think?"

"Definitely. God, I missed you this summer!"

They both laughed, before Serena clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Blair, I can't believe I forgot! I need your approval…Nate and I have been thinking over names these past few days" – at this point Blair squealed a little in excitement – "and we think we have a winner…"

Blair's eyes widened with the anticipation as Serena paused nervously before eventually blurting it out:

"Aurelia Grace."

Blair waited a second to let it sink it.

"Aurelia Grace Archibald. It's so gorgeous, S! Fit for an Upper East Side princess." They laughed. "Where did you come up with it?"

"Just a bit of good old-fashioned baby-name-book reseach. It means golden, from the-"

Blair interrupted.

"Latin, I know. Serena, some of us actually paid attention at Constance." She beamed. "Anyway…that's irrelevant now. It's a beautiful name… to match a beautiful baby."


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, thanks for your great responses! I know Chuck didn't appear last chapter but I wanted to give the two of them a brief time apart before eventually getting back to discussing their relationship again. One thing I'm really trying to avoid is making their reunion too happy or easy straight away as that is really tempting! Not that I mean to say I want to create drama for the sake of drama…but it wouldn't be Chuck and Blair without a little bit of tension!**

**A couple of you have asked about Dan and his role in the story – I totally agree, his reaction to Nate and Serena is going to be very interesting! While he doesn't appear in this chapter, I'm hopefully going to bring him in next time. He'll probably only have a small role as I prefer to focus on the NJBC, but that's not to say I don't like Dan as a character. I really loved his friendship with Blair in Season 4 and hopefully will get a chance to bring that element to this fic at some point!**

**Okay, enough chatter from me! Hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think :) A big thanks to the loyal readers who review each time, your support means a lot to me! **

Since their reunion two weeks prior, Serena and Blair had found themselves in a comfortable and fixed routine: every morning, they took it in turns to bring breakfast to the other and dedicated the two hours between nine and eleven to purely pregnancy talk. They debated and discussed everything from birth plans to breastfeeding over their juice and croissants.

What they didn't know was that across town Nate and Chuck were getting into a routine of their own to prepare for parenthood… usually it was just chatting over coffee; both of them acting as casually as they could about the whole thing, neither of them ready to admit their fears or hopes for the future.

Today was a little different, however.

"So, you finally bought this place!" Nate smiled as he wandered across the hardwood flooring. "I gotta say, I'm jealous."

Chuck smirked back.

"Well, with the Empire sold I was kind of in need of a place to live."

The apartment they were standing in as they discussed it was a three bedroom place in a beautiful pre-war building on fifth avenue. Just a ten minute walk from Blair's own apartment building, Chuck had chosen it for the huge windows and beautiful views of the park. He knew it was a place he wanted his child to grow up in.

"And Blair approved it?" Nate raised his eyebrows as Chuck rolled his eyes a little.

"Naturally. You know Blair." He smiled. "Anyway, it was important for me that she like it." He paused, almost shy in admitting this to Nate. "I'd really like her to be living here by the time the baby's born."

Nate nodded.

"Yeah, I get it man. Just make sure you're not rushing anything."

Chuck laughed under his breath.

"Rushing? I've been waiting four years for this."

Now Nate laughed at his friend.

"Yeah, ok! You were totally thinking about Blair having your _kids_ that night she got in your limo."

Chuck laughed awkwardly as he realised that Nate was _exactly_ right, he just didn't know it. That night after Victrola, something had changed in his mindset, in his emotional state. Ok, so children were never a specific part of the equation, but he'd known from that night onwards that Blair was _it_ for him. She had ruined him and saved him in equal measure.

"Whatever, Nathaniel. I'm just glad it's happening now."

Nate looked up, surprise evident on his face.

"Seriously? I mean, don't get me wrong, now that it _has_ happened, there's no way I'd back out. But it's all so _soon_."

Chuck nodded thoughtfully. They stood in the silence for half a minute before he spoke again.

"So, you like it then?"

Nate grinned.

"As long as there's a room for me to crash, of course I like it." Everything had changed, and yet nothing between them was different. It was the way it always had been. "Hey man, I'm late for class. I'll see you later though, right?"

"Yeah. Later."

Nate grabbed Chuck's arm warmly as he walked past him to the door. As he heard the door close behind him, Chuck took another minute or so to wander around the empty apartment. The floors and walls may have been bare, but in his mind he was surrounded…a crib here, a bookcase there. Children's toys on the living room floor, baby shampoo and lotion lining the edges of the bathtub. The images flickered through his imagination, but suddenly his dream-like state became a nightmare. In his mind he saw Blair in their home, holding not one baby, but two….the second smaller and more frail, fading with each second. He physically shook himself to get rid of the memory and found himself blinking away a watery onset of tears in his eyes.

The pain in his gut was so visceral, so _real_, he felt physically connected to the ache he imagined Blair must feel every day. His mind drifted back once again to that poor baby…that 'deceased foetus'… and he was glad to be shaken from his thoughts as he felt the hard buzz of his cellphone in his jacket pocket.

_Dinner at mine? My mother is heading back to Paris this afternoon. Let me know. B x_

She had barely contacted him since after her check-up that afternoon following that day in the hospital. Chuck had sent a single macaroon package and a small posy of peonies to the penthouse every morning since that day, but had got nothing other than a polite 'thank you' text back each time. As he read this message, however, the cracks he had felt spreading through his heart seemed to seal up a little and he smiled confidently.

Blair was definitely up to something, he just wasn't quite sure what.

00000000000000

"Who're you texting?" Serena tried to peek curiously over at her friends phone. Blair responded by shielding the screen and smiling mischievously.

"No-one!" She said in a sing-song tone.

Serena arched her eyebrows.

"B, I think sometimes you forget how long I've known you. And Chuck for that matter. It doesn't take a genius to work these things out." Blair pouted theatrically and Serena prodded her arm. "Anyway, you _know_ how I feel about the whole thing!"

Blair fiddled with the fleur-de-lis diamond pendant around her neck, aware of her own romantic weaknesses as she did so: it had been a gift from Chuck when they had first officially become a couple. After the disaster of the Empire coupled with the Jenny Humphrey fiasco, Blair had decided to leave the pendant in her mother's Paris apartment when she had arrived with Serena last summer, mostly just so that she would never again have to have the pain of looking at it and being reminded what it had stood for.

However this May when she found herself there again, this time with the knowledge that she was carrying Chuck's child, she couldn't help herself from slipping it back around her neck.

She hadn't taken it off since.

Blair realised she had wandered off into a private daydream, leaving Serena looking expectantly at her as she absent-mindedly stroked the key pendant between her fingers.

"So? What did you say? What's _so mysterious_ that you can't even tell me?"

Blair was shaken from her reverie.

"Oh, nothing much. We're having dinner tonight."

"Dinner, right."

"Seriously! Actually… on a totally unrelated note… I've been thinking…" Blair's voice trailed off as she feigned greater interest in the state of her manicure than in the conversation.

"What?"

"How's your sex life been? Since you've been pregnant?"

Serena grinned.

"Okay, Miss 'Totally-Unrelated'. I will tell you, if you will just _admit_ the real reason you want to know."

"Are you serious? I said, we're just having dinner! God, I was just curious, that's all."

Serena rolled her eyes and took on a slightly high-pitched voice as she imitated Blair's fake nonchalance.

"_We're just having DINNER!_ Fine, don't admit it. But right now I'm afraid I have to head home, I told my mom I'd meet with her decorator this afternoon to talk about the nursery."

With that, Serena got up out of her chair, gathered up her purse and leaned over to kiss Blair's cheek.

"Bye, Blair. Have fun tonight!"

She gave her best friend an outrageously exaggerated wink as she left the restaurant, leaving Blair to sit blushing in her seat.

"Check please?"

00000000000

Chuck felt a flutter in his stomach for the hundredth time that evening as the elevator ascended to the penthouse. His palms sweated and he suddenly felt his shirt and bowtie constrict and tighten around him until he couldn't breathe.

He loosened the knot slightly around his neck and felt the heat subside briefly. When the elevator doors opened, the butterflies gave his stomach one last defiant jolt.

"Chuck!"

Blair came to greet him in the hallway, walking as quickly as her newly added weight would allow. Although it had barely been a couple of weeks since he had last seen her, Chuck realised that Blair's bump had grown enormously in that time. She had gone from looking like the old Blair after one too many slices of pumpkin pie, to a grown woman with a fully rounded baby bump.

She had lit candles around the apartment living room and she almost seemed to absorb the light, as it illuminated her softly in the most beautiful way. Chuck was almost open-mouthed in his admiration of her.

"Blair. Thanks for messaging me…I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me."

She shifted uncomfortably as they stood face to face. He smiled.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain… I think I get it."

Blair looked up, her nose scrunched in confusion. She paused before sighing and answering.

"I don't think you do…"

Chuck waited for her to elaborate but all he got by way of an explanation was Blair launching herself at him, her lips on his before he had the chance to even breathe.

He returned the kiss fervently and they continued for what felt like forever; and yet as soon as she broke her mouth away from his it felt like it would never have been enough.

"Chuck, I…"

"What is it?" He was breathless, gasping almost.

"Just… I need you. Now. No questions asked… just sex."

As she spoke he was working his way down her neck to her collarbone with his lips, nipping and sucking as he went, but those last two words stopped him in his tracks.

"What?"

She answered him with a forceful kiss that he felt immediately bruising his lips, her tongue pushing for entry to his mouth as her hands reached down for his belt buckle.

He made himself grasp her hands with his own and push them away.

"Blair…" His breath was even more ragged now. "Sit down. Please…"

They sat side by side on the chaise, awkwardly both trying to catch their breath. Blair turned with a note of anger in her voice.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? What the hell has gotten into you, Blair? Last week you barely spoke one word to me… I get here and within seconds you're trying to get my pants off?"

She smirked and playfully ran her hand over the tented material of his pants crotch.

"I don't recall that ever being a problem for you before now?"

He pushed her hand away again.

"I'm serious, Blair."

She turned away sulkily and crossed her legs.

"Fine. _This_ was the reason I didn't get in contact. After we went to that check-up after…you know….well I couldn't stop thinking about you… about _us._" She gestured with her hands and raised her eyebrows. "You know…_the physical_."

Chuck smirked.

"How many times am I going to have to ravish you Waldorf before you give up the prude act?"

Blair gave him a stony glare.

"Anyway, apparently it's totally normal according to the pregnancy books. Hormones all over the place and… whatever."

Chuck grinned.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't call me because you were afraid you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me? Have I got that right?"

She didn't say anything and instead of responding just held her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

"Blair, I'm sorry, but…you have to admit to seeing the funny side."

She suddenly sat up straight and burst out in a yell.

"_Nothing _about this should be funny, Chuck! Do you understand how _ashamed_ I felt? Sitting in a hospital room discussing the death of my child and then five minutes later walking down the street with you wishing I could jump you right then and there? I felt completely out of control!"

She began to cry softly.

"I still can't get my head around it. Chuck, I… I don't know what to do. I feel like I've failed already…"

Chuck reached out to put his arm around her and used his other hand to wipe away the tears streaming down to her chin.

"Failed?"

She choked out the words with a sob.

"As a mom. A failure."

Chuck took her face in both his hands.

"Blair, I want you to listen to me. I have nothing but the utmost faith in you. You are going to be, and already are, the best mother this child could ever have. There is not a trace of doubt in my mind."

They looked into each others eyes as she gulped her sobs back and slowly the tears stopped.

Blair inched towards him on the chaise until their thighs pressed together; she then delicately lifted herself with her hands around his neck so that she was seated effortlessly in his lap. They both leaned in, eyes still locked. Chuck pausing before their faces met and searching Blair's eyes for permission. She nodded softly and he pressed his lips to hers tenderly in a slow kiss.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


End file.
